Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Ishaan needs to master at least $192$ songs. Ishaan has already mastered $35$ songs. If Ishaan can master $3$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Ishaan will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Ishaan Needs to have at least $192$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 192$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 192$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 3 + 35 \geq 192$ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 192 - 35 $ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 157 $ $x \geq \dfrac{157}{3} \approx 52.33$ Since we only care about whole months that Ishaan has spent working, we round $52.33$ up to $53$ Ishaan must work for at least 53 months.